


Dark Places (In you)

by SantuariosYue



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Dread, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantuariosYue/pseuds/SantuariosYue
Summary: this is an incomplete work sooooo heed thatSteve knows not to go looking for trouble.Trouble comes looking for him.





	Dark Places (In you)

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said it’s incomplete. If people like it I could see myself working on it but don’t count on it. Love y’all

Steve knows it's bad when he wakes up and it's quiet.

Noise means kids, traffic, his alarm, and the walkies blaring CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED almost non-stop these days. Heaving breaths and pounding hearts in the woods, crunching leaves and the woosh of baseballs bats in the air. Monsters screaming in the dark. Obnoxiously loud car engines.

Silence is a lack of life. The eery suppression of it. 

His shuddering breath is all he hears as he slowly comes back to conciousness. It turns into a groan as his body seizes in pain belatedly, as if just realizing owch, muscles are supposed to be that sore and heads aren't supposed to pound like church bells. He groans louder, and goes to touch his head.

He goes to touch his head. 

He goes - 

Something stops his arm, he cannot touch his head. 

He cannot move at all. His arms and legs are bound.

His breathe seizes, and his eyes shoot open in terror. 

He sees nothing. He is panicing and his eyes will not adjust. 

"H-Hello?" He calls out, voice cracking at the end. 

His own voice echoes back to him. It sounds frantic. 

Silence.

Then - 

Slow. 

Slow. 

Footsteps. 

Steve still can't see. He tries to locate the direction the footsteps are coming from, but terror is working its way up his throat and he can't concentrate on any one spot for more than a moment. 

"Enough with the bull, ok? Let's just, let's just get this going alright?" Steve tries for courageous bluster and actively feels himself fall short. 

A chuckle floats over to him from the darkness and his eyes dart to just in front him. Fear slides a cold hand down his back and he swallows. 

Out of the darkness steps Billy Hargrove.

Steve notes with detached horror at the blood, the bruises, and, with absolutely no surprise, a lack of a shirt. Billy looks rougher than Steve has ever really seen him. He's soaked in sweat and his hair looks flatter for it, not the usual pompous coif Steve has seen him peacock around town. He's missing his necklace and for some reason  
that's what really tips Steve off to the total wrongness of this situation.

That, and Billy says absolutely nothing for, like, a whole minute. If nothing, Steve is unreservedly certain that Billy has never been able to keep his  
mouth shut around him literally ever. Not once in their entire shitty aquintance has Billy ever not run his mouth, be it with taunts, threats, weird pet names or bizarre innuendo. 

Now, he stands silently, looking at Steve like he's a butterfly pinned to a board in Mr. Clarke's classroom. Assessing in a way he normally doesn't have theforesight for in their usual interactions. 

"Harring-ton." 

If Steve wasn't already massively weirded out before, he has reached max weird capacity now. Billy is saying his name like he's trying it out. Like he has never used it to hurt Steve before. Danger, Will Robinson, Danger! You're not in Kansas anymore!

...Steve realizes his mixing of metaphors really means he's losing it. Shit.

"Hargrove. Ready to stop playing Little Shop of Horrors and tell me what's going on?" Another reference. At least this one is current.

Billy's eyes flick downward at his mouth while he speaks. He steps forward and Steve tries his hardest not to flinch back. Flinching in front of a guy like Billy? May as well show your belly.

"You...are a fascination," Billy says, getting even closer. He reaches up, and his fingertips linger just over Steve's face. Not enough to be touching, but Steve can feel their heat and it makes his stomach roll. 

"Never knew you felt that way about me, Billy. Have you been pulling my pigtails this whole time?" Steve grits out desperately. He needs to get some semblance of emotional control back over himself. He needs to guide this conversation.

"Oh, he feels so much for you. It's almost distracting, how many thoughts of you occupy his time." Billy gets somehow even closer, and Steve has given up and has tried to move back as much as whatever is restraining him allows. It just makes Billy look up at him from underneath his stupid, long lashes, still looking at Steve like he's Billy's last meal. 

"English was definitely not my best subject but that pronoun use is mega concerning, man."

Billy smiles, but it's strange. Like his face isn't used to the movement. 

"Clever, clever. He noticed that about you. Even when people acted like you were a thoughtless little jock, he noticed how smart you were. Noticed so much no one else did..." He trails off, fingers finally making contact with Steve's cheek. They stroke back and forth, like he's testing the sensation for the first time. Steve feels close to to vomitting now - this is so messed up.

"Oh, yeah? Did he notice I'm friends with a bunch of little shits who never stop poking their noses into trouble? Who are probably looking for me right now? He notice that?" 

Billy chuckles again and Steve almost swears out loud. For christ sake's, it is a horrifying sound. "He liked your bravado too, for all it lacked any fire. Your little...Scooby Squad? Won't find us any time soon. Not even that little bitch with her powers. They saw you go home. Why would they go out looking for you?"

Steve feels his body fill with dread. Shit. Shit!

But Billy's moved on now. His fingers trail down Steve's neck, nails scratching lightly. He lingers at the edge of Steve's collar. Strokes his thumb back and forth over the irritated flesh that rubs against the fabric. His eyelids are heavy, almost sleepy looking. Like he's entranced.

Steve tries to keep breathing. 

"So what's your game plan here, amigo? Scare the neighborhood babysitter?"

In lieu of responding, Billy leans in and licks at the skin of Steve's neck. Steve shudders full body like a cat scared shitless. He tries to move his head away again but freezes when he feels Billy's teeth clamp down on his jugular. When Steve relaxes, Billy releases his throat, but doesn't move away. He breathes in the smell of his spit on Steve's skin, presses his nose hard into the tendons of his neck.

Is he an animal?! As if tonight couldn't get stranger. 

"I've never really taken any time," Billy starts off, still nudging his nose along Steve's neck, "to experience sensation in the way your little bodies do. But when I saw the thoughts this mind had of you, oh these thoughts," Billy smiles against his throat now, "I thought, why not...indulge?"

Steve swallows lightly and assesses this tiny amount of new information. Small bodies, small bodies, it rings distant bells but nothing concrete. What has a large body and can control humans - 

SHIT.

Steve's body goes buckwild with the fear the realization brings, and Billy laughs loudly as he struggles in vain against his restraints. Steve doesn't hear him though and just keeps thrashing, human survival instincts overriding any kind of rational thought or strategy. He needs to get out, he needs to get away, he needs to alert every fucking person in the 10 mile radius of this shitty town -


End file.
